elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Clavicus Złośliwy
„Do CLAVICUSA ZŁOŚLIWEGO, który zawsze odpowiada.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Clavicus Złośliwy zwany też 'Panem Podłości'Zadanie „Najlepszy przyjaciel Daedry” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – oryginalna połowa daedrycznego księcia i boga władzy, mocy i życzeńKsięga Daedr, zajmującego się oszukiwaniem śmiertelników w ramach rytuałów i paktów z nimi, często dokonywanych nieświadomie, zwykle rzetelnie spełniając życzenia, powodując odczuwanie konsekwencji źle przemyślanych decyzjiFeyfolken II – Waughin Jarth. Drugą połową księcia życzeń jest, stworzony przez Clavicusa z własnej esencji, Barbas, przyjmujący najczęściej formę wiernego psa Clavicusa,Dialog z Clavicusem Złośliwym z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard często pełniący rolę odrzucanego przez niego moralizatora jego poczynańZadanie „Clavicus Złośliwy” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, ale często też, podobną oryginalnemu księciu, zawiązywania paktów ze śmiertelnikamiDialog z Barbasem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog z Pełzaczem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jego imię „Złośliwy” nie jest przydomkiem, a zwykłym imieniem, które z czasem u śmiertelnych stało się przymiotnikiem określającym przymioty zbliżone do natury księciaDialog z N'Gastą z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Jest, samozwańczo, jedną z najpotężniejszych DaedrDialog z Clavicusem Złośliwym z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, z nudów zainteresowaną mieszaniem w sprawach śmiertelnych i robieniu z nich swych zabawek, również po śmierci. Jego wyznawcy, zwani przez księcia jego przyjaciółmiDialog z Clavicusem Złośliwym z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, często są błogosławieni zwiększonymi zdolnościami retorycznymiDialog z NPC z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, pozwala im on również okiełznać swe instynkty z użyciem logicznego rozumowania, dzięki temu są zdolni sprawnie wspinać się po drabinie społecznejManifesto Cyrodiil Vampyrum. Jego dniem przyzywania jest Festiwal Nowego Życia, 1-go Gwiazdy PorannejThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Daedroth ten przyjmuje zwykle formę karzełkowatej, młodo wyglądającej łysej postaci z dwoma krótkimi, zakrzywionymi do tyłu rogami, ubranej w skórzane spodnie i wysokie buty, razem z rozpiętą kamizelką prezentującą jego nagi torsThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: RedguardThe Elder Scrolls Online. Czasem posiada u boku zawieszoną torbę. Bardzo rzadko zamiast zwyczajowych dwóch rogów posiada tylko jeden, umieszczony na środku czołaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, jeszcze rzadszym jest objawienie się jego postaci w formie normalnej wysokości młodzieńca z rogami i długimi włosamiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jako że dwaj są częścią jednego księcia, Clavicus Złośliwy nie jest prawie nigdy widywany nie będącym w towarzystwie Barbasa, który najczęściej, z racji niskiej postury Clavicusa, jest znacznie od niego większy. Historia Początek Clavicus Złośliwy, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Clavicus Złośliwy razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się DaedrothemMonomit. W którymś nieokreślonym momencie Clavicus Złośliwy przedzielił się na pół tworząc Barbasa, który od tej pory dzielił z nim tytuł księcia, swoją moc i obowiązki, jednocześnie będąc jedną istotąThe Vile Truth of Barbas – Pelagius Habor, Council Daedrologist-in-Residence, Imperial City. Zabawa śmiertelnikami Książę paktów słynie z manipulowania śmiertelnikami k własnemu rozbawieniu, podręcznikowym przykładem jest przykład Thaurbada, niemego pisarza biuletynów świątyni Auri-ela, który nie słynął z pięknego stylu. Gdy dowiedział się o powstaniu Gildii Magów, która oferowała zaklinanie przedmiotów, wysłał chłopca, który był jego pomocnikiem, by ten zaklął mu pióro. Mag Gildii zaklął je daedrycznym duchem FeyfolkenFeyfolken I – Waughin Jarth, które było sługą Clavicusa. Biuletyn zapisany piórem był arcydziełem, które porwało za serca wiernych. Wkrótce po paru sukcesach, okazało się że pióro powodowało, że najmniejsze bazgroły zmieniały się w najpiękniejszy tekst, bez udziału trzymającego pióroFeyfolken II – Waughin Jarth. Thaurbad wysłał chłopca by zwrócił pióro gildii i kupił nowe, zwykłe, jednak wrócił z zapewnieniem ze strony zaklinacza, że ducha już nie ma w piórze i nie wie gdzie mógł się podziać. Chłopak i tak kupił nowe pióro, lecz Feyfolken za każdym razem wracało i wpływało na twory pisarza, powodując, że zaczął on do siebie pisać pogróżki, a w końcu do szaleństwa w wyniku którego się podpaliłFeyfolken III – Waughin Jarth. Jednym z bardziej ważnych historycznie manipulacji był wpływ Clavicusa Złośliwego poprzez swego śmiertelnego współpracownika Sloada N'Gastę, by ten po upadku powstania w Hammerfell przeciw Cesarstwu w 2E 864, rozpiął sieć łapiącą dusze mieszkańców wyspy Stros M'Kai, na której Cesarstwo często dokonywało mordów Redguardów, z kulminacją w Czystce na Stros M'kai. Ostatecznie w tym samym roku bohater o imieniu Cyrus pokonał N'Gastę zdejmując klątwę z wyspy i wtargnął do płaszczyzny księcia, odbijając duszę swej siostry, IszaryThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Umbriel W dawnych czasach Clavicus Vile pragnął stworzyć ostrze, które by wysyłało mu samo z siebie dusze śmiertelników, udał się więc do wiedźmy, Naenry Waerr, by ta zaklęła mu taki miecz, wiedźma jednak odpowiedziała, że potrzebuje części Clavicusa do stworzenia tego miecza, książę więc dał jej to czego oczekiwała i tak stworzyła Umbrę. Niestety miecz posiadając część daedrycznego księcia utworzył własną świadomość s. 98, co złościło Clavicusa, który pragnął odzyskać część jego „ja” ukrytej w mieczu s. 105 - 106. Podejrzewa się że wiedźmą był Sheogorath pod przykrywką, chcący wykiwać księcia oszustw. Umbra jednak zapanował nad miastem z pomocą swego kompana Vuhona s. 63, który był inżynierem odpowiedzialnym za Ingenium, które utrzymywało Baar Dau nad Vivek. Znalazł się w płaszczyźnie Clavicusa, gdy Ingenium zostało zatrzymane, a Baar Dau upadło na Vvardenfell, rozpoczynając Czerwony Rok, zabijając i Vuhona i innych mieszkańców Morrowind s. 62. Vuhon pomógł Umbrze, wydostać się z płaszczyzny Clavicusa, który przeciw nim wzmocnił bariery swego świata. Inżynier użył jednak Drugiego Ingenium by utworzyć z tej bariery bańkę, która rozpięta wokół miasta sprawiała że miasto było praktycznie w płaszczyźnie Clavicusa, lecz mogła się względem niej swobodnie poruszać. W czterdzieści osiem lat po Czerwonym Roku, czyli w 4E 53 s. 165, Umbriel pojawiło się u wybrzeży Czarnych Mokradeł s. 16, by potem udać się do Morrowind s. 82 odzyskać powłokę Umbry-ostrze. Clavicus Vile chciał zawiązać pakt z księciem Attrebusem Mede i jego kompanem wysłanym przez Azurę, starym Dunmerem o imieniu Sul, by ten oddał mu część jego esencji co zwie siebie „Umbrą”, młody książę nie przystał na drugą część umowy, a jako że i tak miał to zrobić, nie czyniło to z tego żadnego paktu. Daedroth zażenowany wysłał ich w dalszą drogę. Ostatni raz daedryczny książę ukazał się gdy Umbriel został pokonany, przecięty razem z zawierającym jego duszę Ingenium przez Attrebusa, opętał młodego księcia i powiedział Sulowi, że znali cenę od samego początku i szykował się zabrać duszę księcia. Sul jednak stwierdził, iż książę nie mógł być tym, którego dusza miałaby być podwładnym Clavicusa, więc Złośliwy przeciął go Umbrą zabierając jego duszę, w ostatnim tchnieniu Sul uderzył Attrebusa, wyrywając go z transu i tym samym ratując od życia w płaszczyźnie księcia oszustw , s. 135. Płaszczyzna Pola Żalu to płaszczyzna Otchłani przypominająca unoszące się w przestworach wyspy, z malowniczym sielankowym krajobrazem. Przypomina krajobraz w czasie wiosny z zieloną trawą i wieloma drzewami, zabudowanie składa się ze skromnych wioskowych domkówThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, niebo zapełnione jest kłębiastymi, podobnymi wacie, chmurami, rozległe łąki przypominają obrazy najsłynniejszych malarzy, a zwierzęta wiecznie zmieniają formę. Wszystko to mimo powierzchniowego piękna, po bliższym przyjrzeniu ukazuje swoją zgniliznę s. 105. Częścią tego świata było onegdaj Umbriel, latające miasto, rządzone przez opętanego duchem Umbry, Vuhona, samemu nazwanego przez to Umbriel. Jako że Umbra chciała uciec ze świata Clavicusa, dokonała tego z pomocą Vuhona, ten to zbudował Ingenium, które zasilane duszami umożliwiło Umbriel opuścić płaszczyznę Clavicusa, by od tej pory przemierzać inne płaszczyzny Otchłani. Podwładni Clavicusowi służą przeróżne Daedra, najpopularniejszym jednak rodzajem pochodzącym z jego płaszczyzny są Skaffiny, które przypominają księcia wyglądem, będąc żółtoskórymi humanoidami z rogami, ich rozmiar waha się od rozmiarów karła, podobny księciu Clavicusowi, po rozmiarów Altmera. Wypełniają oni wolę Clavicusa Złośliwego, zarówno w Otchłani jak i wezwane do MundusThe Elder Scrolls Online. Oprócz tego pod panowaniem Clavicusa występują czerwone, szkaradne, bezmyślne i agresywne Vermai o wydłużonych kończynach, oraz gigantyczne i nienazwane żółte Daedra bez ust. Są one uzbrojone w kolczyste wyrostki, podobnie jak i sam książę życzeń, ich tors jest odsłonięty, nosząc jedynie spodnie i skórzane buty. Pełnią oni formę strażników na Polach Żalu, a przejście przez strzeżone przez nich bramy jest uwarunkowane odpowiedzią na zadane przez nich zagadkiThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Daedryczne artefakty Maska Clavicusa Złośliwego Stworzona dla księżnej Avalei, Maska Clavicusa Złośliwego dawała, zdeformowanej przez złośliwego służącego, by ta mogła uzyskiwać względy pewnego barona, maska nie zmieniła jej wyglądu, ale sprawił że stała się bardziej atrakcyjną rozmówczynią i baron się w niej zakochał. Clavicus jednak, po roku i jednym dniu od zawiązania małżeństwa, zabrał swój dar, a baron wygnał ciężarną małżonki. Po latach córka wróciła by zemścić się na ojcu za wygnanie matki, zabijając go. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przyzwał Clavicusa Złośliwego, a ten poprosił go o pokonanie wilkołaka, który terroryzował jego kultystów. Po wykonaniu zadania kultystka Clavicusa przekazała bohaterowi Maskę ClavicusaZadanie „Clavicus Vile's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427 Maska była w rękach Sorkvilda Kruka, który terroryzował miasteczko Dagon Fel w Morrowind. Nerevaryjczyk pokonał rozbójnika i zawłaszczył Maskę ClavicusaZadanie „Sorkvild Kruk” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433 Maska była zaoferowana Bohaterowi Kvatch przez Clavicusa w zamian za przyniesienie mu Umbry, akt przed który przestrzegał bohatera Barbas. Nie wiadomo jak zdecydował BohaterZadanie „Clavicus Złośliwy” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201 Clavicus Vile dał Ostatniemu Smoczemu Dziecięciu wybór zabicia Barbasa i zachowanie Topora Smutku, lub uzyskanie w zamian jego Maski. Niezanym co wybrał DovahkiinZadanie „Najlepszy przyjaciel Daedry” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Umbra thumb|300px|Umbra z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Zawierający część mocy Clavicusa Złośliwego miecz, Umbra wierzy iż posiada własną świadomość, jednak książę chciwości uznaje to za, denerwujące, wyparcie faktu, iż jest ona tylko częścią jego. Umbra z czasem dominuje osobowość każdego kto ją dzierży, powodując że nosiciel zaczyna tytułować siebie UmbrąThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Podstawową właściwością miecza jest jego zdolność łapania dusz i wysyłania ich animusa do świata Clavicusa, pozostawiając energię dla nosiciela, by ten mógł wykorzystać ją do zaklinaniaThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Swego czasu Umbra uciekła z miecza i połączona z Vuhonem, odczepiła latające miasto Umbriel s. 63, które w roku 4E 54 s. 165 zaatakowało Tamriel i zostało odparte, a część Clavicusa zwana Umbrą wróciła do niego. Sam miecz nie został znaleziony, prawdopodobnie zabrany przez Clavicusa , s. 135. W 3E 427, Umbra znajdowała się w posiadaniu orka stacjonującego koło Suran w Morrowind, który tytułował się Umbrą. Umbra został pokonany przez Nerevaryjczyka, który przywłaszczył sobie UmbręThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433, Clavicus Złośliwy poprosił Bohatera Kvatch o pokonanie bosmerki Umbry i przyniesienie mu jej w zamian za jego Maskę. Barbas, towarzyszący bohaterowi w postaci statuetki, przekonywał go o tym by nie przynosił on Clavicusowi miecza, jako że jest on szkodliwy dla księcia. Nieznany czy bohater zachował miecz, wymienił go na Maskę Clavicusa, czy może odszedł z niczymZadanie „Clavicus Złośliwy” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Kielich Goryczy Uświęcone przez czcicieli Clavicusa Złośliwego złote naczynieDialog z Dżentelmenem Jimem Stacey z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Kielich Goryczy. Nektar w nim zawarty znacznie podwyższa najlepiej rozwiniętą przez pijącego umiejętność, oraz znacznie obniża tę która rozwinięta jest najmniejThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 427 Kielich Goryczy znajdował się w starożytnych chimerskich ruinach Ald Redaynia w regionie Sheogorad prowincji Morrowind, dokąd Dżentelmen Jim Stacey wysłał Nerevaryjczyka by wykradł artefakt, celem przekazania go Eydis Płonące Oko by ta opuściła Camonna Tong na rzecz GIldii ZłodzieiZadanie „Kielich Goryczy” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Topór Smutku Powodujący utratę kondycji przeciwnika, Topór Smutku to ebonowa broń wyglądająca na stalową, która jest misternie zdobiona wizerunkami wyjących wilkołakówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Została ona wykonana dla potężnego bretońskiego przywoływacza, Sebastiana Lorta, którego córka, będąc kultystką Hircyna, była przeklęta wilkołactwem. Sebastian zawiązał pakt z Clavicusem Złośliwym, by ten podarował mu lek na chorobę swej córki, otrzymał owy topór sugerując, iż śmierć jest jedynym lekarstwem na dolegliwość jego dzieckaZadanie „Najlepszy przyjaciel Daedry” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W 4E 201 Clavicus poprosił Ostatnie Smoczę dziecię o odzyskanie toporu od Sebastiana, gdy ten powrócił z toporem do Clavicusa. Clavicus zaproponował Dovahkiinowi zabić Barbasa, tymczasowo wysyłając go do Pustki, tak by on został jedynym księciem życzeń. Jeśli Dovahkiin wybrałby oszczędzenie psiego księcia życzeń, miał on otrzymać Maskę Clavicusa Złośliwego. Nieznanym jest jaki był jego wybórZadanie „Najlepszy przyjaciel Daedry” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Galeria Clavicus Vile (Online).jpg|Clavicus Złośliwy z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Clavicus Złośliwy (Redguard).gif|Clavicus Złośliwy i Barbas z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard Kaplica Clavicusa Złośliwego (Online).jpg|Kaplica Clavicusa Złośliwego z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Clavicus Vile's emblem (Online).png|Herb Clavicusa Złośliwego z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Clavicusa Złośliwego (Skyrim).jpg|Kaplica Clavicusa Złośliwego z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Przypisy Zobacz też *Clavicus Vile (Online) *Clavicus Złośliwy (Skyrim) *Clavicus Złośliwy (Oblivion) *Clavicus Vile (Redguard) *Clavicus Vile (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Clavicus Vile en:Clavicus Vile es:Clavicus Vile fr:Vil Clavicus it:Clavicus Vile pt:Clavicus Vile ru:Клавикус Вайл Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta